BridgettTastic
by JRedd7272
Summary: After a rough Turf War match, Vian yells at Bridgett, getting the quotes inside her head. The next day, she went missing. It's now up to Vian and Off the Hook to find her, especially if this considers Bridgett in... a near death situation.
1. Going Out

**If you remember seeing Life Of An Abused And Kidnapped Octoling, you'll know that Bridgett made a cameo in the second to last chapter.**

**Today, I'm gonna make a two-shot after being inspired by Vian's latest video of Bridgett's slight return. :D **

**Note that NONE of my OCs are gonna be in this one. Just Vian and Bridgett. And of course, the canon characters.**

**But here's the first part. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Team Teleportation has officially won the latest Splatfest. And by popular demand, Vian, a sea urchin/squid hybrid, made a recent video to get back some views. He knew there was only one way.

Back in June 14th, 14018, Vian came across an Octoling who was stuck in the Deepsea Metro. Since she had amnesia, Vian decided to call this Octoling "Bridgett".

She hated the name at first. But as she went through the tests, she stuck with it, since she had Vian, Pearl, and Marina by her side.

If there's one thing that Bridgett loves, it's boxes. She's seen a lot in the Metro, so she sees some in Inkopolis Square at times.

Even though Bridgett is a teenage Octoling, she has the mentality of a child. She always likes to goof off and tick people off at times. And she even likes to "cephaloparty" (I know it was originally squid parties, but octos joined in too, you know).

When moving to Inkopolis Square, she got to try out a lot of things. She did Turf Wars, Ranked battles, and going on small vacations and tours.

Specific tours were at New Albacore Hotel to stay by the pool, she went to Wahoo World with Marina to have some fun, and she went to Shellendorf Institute with Pearl to learn some history.

And Bridgett loves those two a lot.

When she first moved in, Vian offered Bridgett to stay with him. She accepted, since he was one of the people who helped save her from the underground.

After Bridgett tried Tower Control for the first time, Pearl and Marina wanted to let Bridgett stay with them. Vian did so since sometimes, Bridgett drives him insane.

But Vian's viewers weren't happy with this situation, even after all the QAs she participated in. So now, she just cameos in a small anount of Vian's videos.

Vian decided to have Bridgett back for one match of Turf War. And she was pretty happy to see Vian again.

But during the match, Vian wasn't in the mood. Even before, Vian was being incredibly mean and abusive to Bridgett. Not physically... but emotionally.

Near the end of the match, Vian said to Bridgett:

"Go kill yourself."

And when the timer went off, Vian said in disgust:

"You're a mistake."

Bridgett didn't really mind the rude remarks, since she knows Vian gets annoyed with her at times. Well, at first.

But when she was returning back to her home with Off the Hook... the words gotten deep into her head.

She _knew _that Vian was serious this time. Does he really hate the young Octoling now?

*scene: Off the Hook's apartment*

Bridgett opens the door, a bored look on her face while holding onto her Hydra Splatling. As she walked in, she threw the heavy weapon on the ground. She has used her strength to carry that thing.

"Hi, Bridgett! Welcome back!" Marina greeted as she walked over to her.

"Momina." Bridgett said with a small smile. She has gotten used to calling her that since the Squid vs Octopus Splatfest. Now she really looks up to the older Octoling.

"How was your day with Vian earlier?" Marina asked. Bridgett lowered her eyebrows and frowns. She also wasn't fond of talking, only saying a couple words for each sentence.

"Oh. I guess it wasn't as good as you thought." Marina assumed, looking concerned.

"No.." Bridgett mumbled.

"Okay," Marina said, "If you want to talk about anything, Pearlie and I will be there for you. You know that, right?"

Bridgett nods.

"Kay. Well, we're preparing dinner right now. So you can do whatever you want right now. We'll call you when it's ready." Marina responded.

Bridgett stays silent, then she walks away without a word. She didn't even bother to smile, or give Marina a hug. Marina was now even more concerned.

She had a feeling that something was wrong with Bridgett

*15 minutes later*

Bridgett stared at her plate, which had dinosaur nuggets, broccoli, and a small anount of fries.

But instead of eating, Bridgett just kept on poking her food with her fork.

Marina and Pearl were very aware of this suspicious behavior.

"Bridgett? Aren't you hungry?" Marina asked. Bridgett stares at Marina for a couple seconds before going back to her poking.

"Dude, something is up with ya. Tell us what's your problem." Pearl said.

"Urchin..." Was all that Bridgett said. The box-loving Octoling heard her stomach grumble. She just sighed after hearing it.

"What were you doing with Vian?" Marina questioned.

"Turf." Bridgett replied.

"Aw, that's it? You know that you love Turf War!" Pearl exclaimed.

"No party..." Bridgett mumbled.

"Oh. Sorry to hear that." Marina answered.

"Your food is getting cold. You might as well eat now." Pearl suggested as she began chowing down on her own food, being rice and beans. And Marina was having the same thing.

Bridgett sighed again. Even after her bad match earlier, she had to try and let it go.

As Bridgett was eating, she kept on mumbling "urchin". Of course, the idols knew that was how Bridgett refers to Vian as. But hearing it over and over was really causingn some problems.

"Hey, can you STOP mumbling?" Pearl asked, very annoyed. She got a glare from the young Octo.

"Hmph..." Bridgett huffed. She then went back with eating, ignoring the two.

"Bridgett, can you please tell us what happened? I know something is bothering you." Marina pointed out. The sunlight from one of the nearby windows was shining down on the gray floor.

"No." Bridgett answered.

"Bridgett. Tell us. You can't just bottle up your feelings after something that happened." Pearl said sternly.

"Quiet." Bridgett exclaimed.

"Calm down, Bridgett," Marina responded in a more softer tone, "Just take your time to think, and when you're ready, go and tell us. Pearlie and I just want to know-"

"QUIET!" Bridgett screamed as she slams the table, laving a small bruise on her fist.

"My cod! Calm yo-self!" Pearl yelled.

"Bridgett... it's okay. We're just trying to help you." Marina said, more quieter.

"Momina no help!" Bridgett ranted as she walked away from them.

Marina opened her mouth to speak, for Bridgett to come back, but it was too late.

An issue was happening, and the idols don't know what.

* * *

*later that night...*

Bridgett was laying down on ber bed, the sheets over her body. Well, it was chilly for her since she wears a crop top almost every day.

But the poor Octoling was wide awake. She was thinking about the words that Vian was telling her.

_"Turn around, and quit wasting my time."_

_"Quit whining! It's not like you have any bones to break."_

_"You need to have more fun, you brat!"_

_"What are you doing?! You useless child!"_

_"Stop trying to fight them, BRAT."_

_"Get out of my sight!"_

Bridgett knows that Vian said many things to her before. She knew Vian can get annoyed with her, but she knew this time...

Vian actually meant it, in her eyes.

"Urchin hate me...?" Bridgett asked herself. Vian was never _this _mean to her before. What made Vian this way? Was it a bad mood? Tiredness?

Bridgett lays down on her side, and closes her eyes to try and sleep. But she wasn't even close.

Bridgett felt some tears form in her eyes. Which never happened. Bridgett was always a tough Octoling, despite her childish actions. She has _never _broke down like this in her life.

"Urchin hate me?" Bridgett kept on mumbling that sentence every few seconds. And her voice was breaking each time she did so.

At least the poor Octoling hasn't broke down.

literally 5 minutes later*

Bridgett cannot sleep. Not after everything that happened. Not just Vian... but Off the Hook as well.

"No belong." Bridgett said. She climbed out of bed, and then changes into her regular clothes: the Octoling armor.

She exited her room, to see the rest of the rooms are dark. They must be sleeping.

Bridgett looked both ways before walking to the entrance door, and leaving the apartment.

* * *

*10 minutes later*

Some Inklings were still walking around the Square at this time. Maybe it was their energy from Splatfest coming in to the next days.

Bridgett was nearby the alleyway, near the Metro where she escaped from.

"Urchin..." Bridgett walks to the window to the cafe. But no one was there. Not even Spyke was there.

Bridgett sighed. It seemed that talking wasn't gonna do the trick.

"Aw, what's the matter, Octoling? Feeling down in the dumps?" A voice asked. Bridgett looked behind her, and sees who exactly was talking.

The person was... what is assumed to be an Inkling. He has pointy ears, and the markings around the eyes that all Inklings have.

This Inkling had completely red eyes in the shape of stars, and had white skin. Along with a red and black jester hat, black shoes, and circus clothing with tthe same colors as the hat.

So personally, this guy _is _a jester.

"Who?" Bridgett asked.

"Ah, glad you asked! The name's Raster! Raster the Jester!" The guy chuckled. He walked closer to the Octoling.

"See, the word "raster" is a physics term," The jester explained, "A term which explains that two parallel lines, in a pattern, form an image that is displayed on a screen."

Bridgett seemed annoyed at this guy's happy attitude. Does it seem forced?

"Now, what's your name supposed to be?" Raster asked.

"Bridgett."

"Nice name! It feels like coming from an angel itself!"

"Quiet."

"And you're sassy also! Wow, and this day couldn't get any better!"

"Ugh..." Bridgett groaned.

"Now, you must've been having a bad day. One of your friends was being mean to you, eh?" Raster assumed. Bridgett was surprised. How did this guy know the situation.

"Urchin hate me." Bridgett said.

"Well, how about you come with me? I have the best thing to chceer youup! To turn that frown upside down!" Raster cheered. Bridgett stayed silent, waiting for another response.

"See, I make shows. But I will need a participant. And Octolings are the only participants I look for. I always search for many to join in my show! All I need is their help for it to be complete!"

"Show?" Bridgett questioned.

"You'll find out. For now, come with me, and you will see what I'm talking about." Raster answered, and began to float in the air. Bridgett was in awe.

As the jester floats away, Bridgett followed him to find out more about this show.

* * *

*the next day, 8:30 AM*

Vian is inside the cafe, looking at the screen on his computer. Once again, he is editing another video.

"If only these guys can stop spamming. I only decide what is made." Vian said to himself. The door bursted open, leading to Vian's confusion.

"Vian!" It was Marina. And she looked very worried and scared.

"Oh. Hey, Marina." Vian greeted bluntly.

"Vian, listen. I need your help with something. It's about Bridgett." Marina said.

"Ugh. Marina, we know Bridgett isn't coming back in my videos. To the viewers, she's dead unless I say so." Vian exclaimed.

"No, you don't understand! Bridgett is missing!" Marina cried. Vian's eyes widened upon hearing that.

"Excuse me?" The urchin nearly yelled.

"Well, I was walking up to her room to tell her that breakfast was almost ready, but then she wasn't there," Marina explained, "I looked everywhere, and even told Pearl! But she's nowhere to be found! Please help me with this, Vian. I know it was rough for the two of you, and the two of us. But please. Please. Help me with this."

"Okay, Marina. I'll help you with this." Vian said as he got up.

"Oh, thank you so much, Vian!" Marina yelped, relieved that she was able to get his help.

"I think I might know where Bridgett might be." Vian said. And the two began to make their move.

* * *

**Author's Note: And that's the part one of my Bridgett two-shot! Also, if you're wondering about Raster... he _is_ an Inkling. But got some power in some way. The next part will show a little backstory from him. ;)**

**Unfortunately, this is he only story he's gonna appear in. So don't expect him to meet my OCs. Can't wait to make this next part for the fellow audience. :p**

**But that's my offer for today. Stay Fresh! :D**


	2. To The Show

**Heh, I didn't forget. And now Imma leave since this site wants to mess with me again.**

**Enjoy this thing!**

* * *

One hour has passed since the reveal of Bridgett's disappearance. Vian and Marina looked all around Inkopolis Square for the young Octoling.

They even went a little bit out of bounds of the Square to look. But even then... Bridgett couldn't be found.

"We looked everywhere! But Bridgett isn't around here!" Marina cried.

"You're not gonna check anywhere out of this stupid place?" Vian asked rudely.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea. If that's true, then Bridgett's in danger!" Marina yelled in concern.

"Oh please. The brat has already had enough with us anyway." Vian groaned.

"Vian, what has gotten into you?" Marina questioned.

"I don't have a problem! _You _obviously won't leave her alone!" Vian shouted, now getting pretty annoyed.

"You weren't like this before, Vian. You need help." Marina said angrily.

"If you're not gonna help me out, then I will do it myself." Vian scoffed, and walked away, out of sight.

Once no one is around, a ghost appeared. It was Vian. But this Vian had green eyes. But the green eyes... that one is the _real _Vian.

The screen also froze, and it was all gray.

_"I told ya, man!" _Vian laughed, _"You lost the Splatfest, so now you can't move on with your life! I'll also mention-"_

"Zip your lip. I already said I got what I wanted. Bridgett will now be no more since she just ran away like a homeless brat." The Vian on the ground said, a sadistic smirk shown. The purple eyes glare into the ghost's soul.

But before any of the Vians can be heard, murmurs and cheering can be heard from afar.

"Now what is that supposed to be over there?" Vian asked. The real one went away since time is back to normal.

"Oh, Vian! Let's look over there!" Marina called out, and then grabs Vian by his arm, and pulled him there.

Fortunately, Marina was taking him to where the murmurs were being heard.

"Why did I come into this situation..." Vian groaned.

scene: a circus*

There seemed to be Inklings all around, waiting for something. The stage was dark and empty. No one was ready to perform yet.

Behind the stage, Raster and Bridgett were there.

"We're behind the stage now, Bridgett. Aren't you excited until the show starts?" Raster asked with excitement.

"No." Bridgett said.

"Really?" Raster was confused upon hearing that.

"Oui!" Bridgett smiled as she said her only known French word.

"Holy smokes, you're multilingual." Raster exclaimed in surprise.

"Quiet." Bridgett demanded, already annoyed.

"Aw, come on, Bridgett! Have some fun for once!" Raster laughed, "Don't you want to have some fun in the show? Rather than be nearly beaten to death by a selfish idiot?"

"Urchin?" Bridgett questioned.

"Listen here, Bridgett. I've seen your situation," Raster said as he approaches her, "Vian, most widely known as Viantastic, mentally abused you. You don't need him anymore."

"Turf!" Bridgett yelped.

"Bridgett. I said listen to me," Raster said sternly, "I make shows to make people happy. Isn't that what you want? To be happy?"

"..." Bridgett did not respond. But instead of Raster being more angry, he just chuckles.

"Alright. You need a visual representation." Raster said. He then snaps his fingers, and a holographic screen pops up.

Bridgett pays attention to it, and saw herself on the screen, looking nervous.

* * *

*on the screen*

_Bridgett looked nervous as Vian glares into her soul._

_"Go have fun, you brat! Listen to me and do it!" Vian commanded. Bridgett slowly turns over and grabs her Octo Shot. She fires a couple shots to gain more momentum with the ink._

_"You're doing it all wrong!" Vian screamed at her, his face red with anger._

_"Quiet." Bridgett said. But then she got whooped by a belt, that Vian suddenly held in his hand._

_"Don't you EVER talk to me with that tone again, or you will pay!" Vian shouted._

_"H-Hurt.." Bridgett cried._

_"Will you go have fun? Will you do whatever I say?!" Vian asked rudely._

_"Urchin..." Was all Bridgett said. Vian uses the belt on Bridgett three more times._

_"DO IT NOW, YOU BRAT!" Vian bellowed._

_"S-Stop..." Bridgett begged, with tears forming quickly. But then she started getting a beating from the belt._

_Bridgett couldn't do anything but scream and take the hits. Vian didn't care one bit about what Bridgett was feeling._

_Maybe that's what Bridgett thinks. Maybe Vian _is _selfish. Maybe Vian just wants views._

_Maybe he just wants no one around him._

* * *

*holograph disappears*

Bridgett was surprised as she saw the small video end.

Who knew it could turn out like this.

"It's your choice, Bridgett. Would you like to go back to Vian and be abused like a child for the rest of your life, or do you wanna join my show where millions of fans would be watching?" Raster asked.

Bridgett was deep in thought. She has started thinking that Vian would beat her if she returns to him. But she thought that Vian was just... off.

But she doesn't want to return. Not after what she has been through _after _her situation with Vian.

But what show could Raster be mentioning? What talent could Bridgett have in this show?

"Well?" Raster asked, showing an innocent smile like most of the time he was talking.

Bridgett stays silent for three seconds. Then she turns to Raster with an angry frown.

"Show." She said.

"Yippee! You made an excellent choice, Bridgett!" Raster cheered while clapping his hands. Bridgett crosses her arms, waiting for another response from Raster.

"..."

Raster just smiled at Bridgett as he floats closer to her. Bridgett didn't know why this guy smiles so much.

"So, you're probably wondering when you're gonna start your position." Raster assumed. Bridgett thought for a moment, and then nods.

"All you need is a weapon!" Raster said. Bridgett sighed. She left her Hydra Splatling back at home. Along with the rest of the weapons that Vian helped buy her.

"No.." Bridgett mumbled.

"What do you mean? You don't wanna participate?" Raster asked.

"No have." Bridgett explained.

"Oh, you don't have a weapon!" Raster exclaimed as he smiles again, "Ah, no worries! I come prepared for situations like this!"

Raster snaps his fingers, and a small table appears. On the table was a Splattershot.

Bridgett looks at the ink gun with confusion.

"I always have a rental Splattershot for people who don't bring anything!" Raster responded.

"..." There is Bridgett's silence again. It was always there to make Vian a little crazy.

But now he wouldn't care...

"Take your time, Bridgett. But the show will start soon! So don't take TOO long!" Raster giggled.

Bridgett takes the Splattershot with ease. She looks at it, as she doesn't know what Raster wants her to do with it.

"Now, are you ready for the next step?" Raster questioned.

Bridgett stays and tightens her hands around the weapon. It seems like she is ready.

"I'm glad you are SO ready!" Raster cheered. He claps twice, and something else went up.

It's a scanner. And in the middle on the scanner it a hole where a Splattershot can fit in it.

"Just put it there, and you're done! The thing will automatically scan you, and once it does, the show is about to begin!" Raster explained.

Bridgett walks to the scanner and puts her rented weapon on the exact whole. Then she stood still.

A holographic scan was now on top of Bridgett's head. It slowly went down to scan her entire body.

Once it reached down to her feet, the scan stays there instead of going away.

_BANG!_

Suddenly, Bridgett found herself trapped in a glass capsule. The capsule was as tall as her, and was as wide as the skinniness of her body. In this case, Bridgett couldn't move.

"Wah?!" Bridgett yelped, now feeling claustrophobic inside the capsule. She struggled, but that did little to nothing.

"Feeling okay in there, Bridgett?" Raster asked as he approaches her.

"S-Stuck!" The Octoling said as she tried to move. But she couldn't. The look on Bridgett's eyes actually looked like she was scared.

And no, this wasn't the clam fear she had. And her self proclaimed knowledge of not being afraid of anything.

Bridgett felt this fear like no other. This was the fear that made her want to scream. But she is trapped, and no one was around except Raster.

Wait. Maybe Raster can help her.

"H... Help?" Bridgett asked.

"Oh, forget about that, Bridgett. This is all part of the show." Raster said. And then walks away. He turns to Bridgett one last time with his eyes glowing.

Bridgett gulped. At this point, she wanted someone to come to her. She didn't care who it was. She needed someone. Marina, Pearl, Spyke, some Inkling friends...

She wouldn't even mind if it was Vian.

* * *

*to the front entrance*

Vian and Marina arrive at the place. It looked like some kind of circus.

"Hey, are you two here to participate in the show?" An Inkling asked them. This guy looked normal. With glasses and a light blue buttoned shirt.

"Uh, what show exactly? Are there any details?" Marina questioned.

"You'll find out when you get there." The man said.

"Let's just go. It's not like we have anything better to do anyway. Brat is already gone." Vian said in a bored tone.

"Come on, Vian. Bridgett might be at the show. You know that the child is curious about anything." Marina offered.

"Can we just go?" Vian snapped.

"Oh, and since the wonderful Marina is here, I'm gonna let you guys go in for free. I bet you'll enjoy it." The man said, slightly chuckling.

"Oh, thanks, sir! I bet we will enjoy it." Marina said happily. And they walk into the circus.

* * *

*inside*

It was dark, but the two managed to find some empty seats. They looked around to see if Bridgett was there.

But the whole audience were Inklings. Not a single Octoling was in sight.

"Uh, excuse me? Has anyone here seen an Octoling girl with pink, short hair? Loves boxes? Curious little bean?" Marina asked.

"No. We're getting ready to cheer on Raster's latest performance! He found someone?" One person yelled.

"Who the f*k is Raster?" Vian asked.

"Ah, he's the best person around. He is very talented! All he needs is someone to join in with him!" Another girl reminded.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to see who it is!" A boy cheered. And then it got even darker.

The spotlights turned on from the main stage. Raster stood on it. His innocent smile smeared across his face.

"Greetings, fellow Inklings! I am Raster, and I got some amazing news!" The jester cheered, "We have gotten our new person who wants to be in our show! Are you ready to see her?"

Cheering and applause was heard.

"I can't hear you! Louder!" Raster laughed. Screaming cane into the mix. But Marina and Vian were quiet, since they don't know what to expect.

"Now, guys... I would like to show you our person who has come to participate!" Raster said. White smoke formed on the ground.

Something began to rise out of it.

"This girl is very special among many people."

Struggling noises can be heard?

"This person is the curious child of many curious ones out there!"

The figure got higher.

"The dominance of duckies! The shusher of all other shushers! The breaker of boxies!"

Still hidden, but could be heard.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you..."

The smoke goes away, revealing Bridgett, who's still trapped.

"BRIDGETT THE OCTOLING!"

More cheering can be heard.

"Huh? Bridgett?!" Marina yelped.

"I'll go get a closer look.." Vian groaned, and turns into squid form to squish his way down to get a closer look.

All Vian could see was Bridgett struggling.

"Now, Bridgett is a very special Octoling! So, for this performance, We're doing the special favor, and... WE'RE CUTTING THIS GIRL'S HEAD OPEN!"

"What?!" Marina cried.

"Seriously?" Vian exclaimed. Everything went gray again.

_"Oh my god, Bridgett! I gotta get you out of there!" _Real Vian shouted. Time is back now, color returning.

"Stay out of this! We don't need her!" The clone exclaimed, while angrily stumbling. Was Vian getting back in control?

"Now, everyone! On the count of ten! We're doing it! Let's go, everyone! Ten!" Raster started the countdown. The audience joined in.

"No, stop! Don't kill her!" Marina shouted. But no one listened.

"Nine!"

Bridgett heard what was gonna happen to her, so she struggled faster.

"Eight!"

"O-Out!" Bridgett commanded, wanting to be freed.

"Seven!"

The two Vians were still fighting.

"Six!"

Marina tried to help, but two guards came in and kicked her out. Now Marina was stuck outside.

And she's concerned since she doesn't want Bridgett to die.

"Five!"

Everything was going by so fast.

"Four!"

"OUT!" Bridgett shrieked, as she attempted to move her arms. Not even turning into her octopus form can help her out.

"Three!"

"No! I... will... NEVER help the brat! AAAAAHHHHH!" Vian passed out after his yell.

"Two!"

Vian's eyes turned green again. The real one is back in control.

"Oh no!" Was the first thing he yelled, and then he made a run for the center.

"One!"

"BRIDGETT!" Vian screamed, and pushed the capsule down.

He looked both ways before taking the capsule with him, Bridgett still inside.

A large swing of some sharp object made its way across, at lightning fast speed. But nothing happened since Bridgett wasn't there.

"Now, fellas... you can now see the mess from just this one-" Raster started, but then was surprised when Bridgett wasn't there.

The audience gasped. But then they just disintegrated. It seems they were all _made _by Raster.

Speaking of which, he looked very furious.

"WHERE?! DID?! SHE?! GOOOOOOO?!" Raster screamed loudly.

* * *

*back of the stage*

Vian set the capsule down, and faced the girl inside.

"Bridgett, hang on. I'm gonna get you out of there." Vian said softly, and then began twisting the top of the capsule to open it.

Bridgett stares as Vian opened it. Now Bridgett was freed.

The Octoling had a mixed emotion of fear and anger. She backed away from Vian slightly, putting her hands up in order to get him to back up.

"Whoa, Bridgett, take it easy. It's me. The real me." Vian said. Bridgett was now at ease from that.

"You alright?" Vian asked. Bridgett stayed silent, then nods.

"Well, at least you're okay now. Nothing to feel too bad about, right?" Vian said with smile. Bridgett looks down, trying to think of something. Hopefully, it's not anything too personal.

"Wonder where Marina is at. Hopefully she isn't too far after all that." Vian said out loud, turning slightly away. Raster appeared behind them, furious.

Bridgett noticed that maniacal jester behind them, and she gasped.

"VIAN!" She yelped.

"Huh?" Vian hummed. He turns around, and then trips when he sees the small guy float near him.

"What the heck?! Who _are _you?!" Vian yelled.

"I already told you: Raster," He exclaimed, "I started these shows to get my revenge on Octolings."

"After an attack took away my best friend, I knew I had to get revenge. With my obsession over power after that incident, I killed the one who killed my friend! But I didn't stop there, since I knew there were more!"

"My parents were worried about my obsessions, so I stunned them and ran away. I then used my newfound powers to make fake people, and sunmon many different things! I will not stop until the Octoling race goes to extinction!"

"You got no rights to hurt Bridgett!" Vian shouted.

"OH, DO I?! Well, we'll see about that!" Raster screamed. And then, he summoned blocks.

No, seriously. They're colored blocks.

"Bridgett, follow me. We're getting out of here." Vian whispered.

"Roger!" Bridgett said. And Vian ran away, with Bridgett following right behind.

"GET BACK HERE! THERE IS NO ESCAPE!" Raster shrieked, and followed them while hurling blocks at them.

Vian and Bridgett did their best to dodge every one of them possible.

After at least one minute of running, they finally neared the exit.

"Almost there!" Vian shouted. But suddenly, he saw a bunch of blocks surrounding Bridgett.

Bridgett had no chance of dodging them, so she took the hits before she could even react.

The impact of each hit was enough to make her pass out.

"Oh my cod! BRIDGETT!" Vian yelled.

"Give in, legendary Viantastic! You have no way of countering my powers!" Raster demanded. And another block was thrown.

Vian, angry upon the whole thing, punched the block. Somehow, it shot right back at Raster.

The block hits his face upon collision.

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" A blood curdling scream was heard from the guy. Vian grabs the unconscious Bridgett and runs out the door.

Luckily, the lock was on Vian's side when he made it out, so he locks the door. Once it was locked, he ran away, keeping Bridgett close to him.

Raster pounded the door in anger. His victims have gotten away...

"I hate you, Viantastic..." Raster sighed. There was no way he could get back after that.

* * *

*15 minutes later*

Bridgett opened her eyes to see that she was in her room again. In front of her was Pearl, Marina, and Vian.

"Bridgett! Thank goodness you're okay. We were so worried about you!" Marina cried.

"Don't ever run away in the middle of the night again. It's not cool." Pearl said sternly.

"We're just happy you're alright, Bridgett." Marina said. Bridgett smiles and nods. Then she looks over at Vian.

The urchin has stayed silent for the longest time. Even in her standards, it wasn't normal.

"Momina?" Bridgett asked. Marina stepped closer to hear Bridgett's request. The younger Octoling moved her eyes towards the door, and then tilts her head in that direction.

"Oh, ya wanna talk with Vian alone?" Marina questioned. A nod was the response.

"Okay. Pearlie and I will leave. We'll give you some time with Vian." Marina replied, and then she leaves, along with Pearl.

Vian and Bridgett stare at each other once no one else was around.

"Hey, Bridgett. Just wanna apologize for what happened," Vian said softly, "Another self of me took me over during Splatfest. I verbally abused you as a result. I hope that I can make it up to you, maybe even give you something."

"Is okay.." Bridgett mumbled.

"Raster was tough. But he couldn't ever escape us." Vian said with a slight laugh. Bridgett giggled, while octobagging.

But she stopped since she was weakened by the attack. Vian remembered something as he gets closer to her.

"Oh, by the way," Vian said, "I've been thinking about what happened before our run. Before Raster started chasing us... did you call me by my real name... 'Vian'?"

"I... I..." Bridgett said quietly. Vian waited for a response. What he got was an angry glare.

"Q-Quiet." She commanded.

"Heheh... thought so. One more thing, Bridgett." Vian replied, and then puts his hands on Bridgett's.

"You remember when you escaped the place. You mean something to me. And you know what that is? You are... the most important person in my life." Vian said with a wide smile. Then what happened next surprised Vian.

Bridgett hugs Vian tightly and sobs, never opening her feelings this much before.

Vian keeps his smile on as he comforts her. After 5 more minutes, the two were finally done.

"You're alright now, Bridgett. Though with Off the Hook, you have me to look up to." Vian chuckled. Bridgett giggled as well.

"Well, I'm gonna edit a video. I'll see you later, Bridge." Vian said, and begins to walk away. Bridgett sees him leave.

But before Vian completely leaves the room, he turns his head to her while smirking.

"Oh, and another thing. I got you a present that you would definitely enjoy." Vian responded, and tossed something at her.

Bridgett felt the object land on her lap. She got extremely happy once she saw what it was. Yep. Of course Vian got this for her.

"BOXIE!" Bridgett cheered, and hugs the small box in her hand.

"Thought you'd be excited." Visn replied, and now he leaves the room. His future self is gone, so he can go back to treating Bridgett the right way. And let her drive him crazy again.

The rest of the day was fine for Bridgett. She spent most of her time hugging her box, and even trying to break it.

But unlike others, she saved it. Which is a rare occasion. But she still loved her boxes either way.

Bridgett will always be the Octoling to bring many happy faces onto this planet.

* * *

**A/N: And it's done. Awesome job to famous Splatuber, Viantastic, for making his videos, and most importantly, creating Bridgett. :D**

**But... it seems like my jester obsession isn't over yet. No, Raster will not appear in anymore stories. But I do have an idea I suddenly had in mind.**

**So, to let ya know, I found a Fanfic on Deviantart called "Lab Splat", made by a person named "Dini-hoo." The story is about an Inkling girl named Sam, who has the ability to swim in water, and is in a lab to thoroughly test her abilities.**

**I won't spoil too much, but she goes through regular swimming, scuba, and even underwater combat. So you might be asking why I'm mentioning this?**

**Well, I'm thinking of making a fic about a well-known jester that you might know. And that jester goes by the name of "Dimentio". I know the plot of the story idea, and I will not tell ya. Sam would be a part of it, and soon, I'll find out how.**

**But for now, Imma leave this now so I can do other stuff. Stay Fresh, y'all! :)**

**P.S.: These chapters were before any of Vian's videos AFTER Bridgett returns. It's like an alternate ending. :)**


End file.
